The Trouble With Harry
The Trouble With Harry is the first episode of Series Seven, originally aired on the 17th October 2005. Plot Summary Mel is away on an exchange in Canada and Lucy has been finding it easy to sleep for the first time. Sophie recieved a necklace from Mel and Josh points out it's turning her neck green. CJ asks Lucy if he could have Mel's bed whilst she's in Canada because Josh's feet stink, but Lucy tells him no because he's a boy. CJ wonders if he dressed up in girl clothes like Brian, could he share the room. Lucy wonders what CJ is on about and Brian emerges into the kitchen dressed like Mel and tells them he misses Mel. At school, Josh, Pete and Frankie are trying to sort out dates for the dance on Friday as they realise that dancing together at their age can ruin their chances with girls. As they turn the corner, they see a new girl, Harry, who they all instantly fall for. Trent encounters Harry and they introduce themselves. Trent says that she has got his girlfriend's ex-locker and Harry thinks he meant his ex-girlfriend's locker. He shows her a photo of a cocker spaniel and Harry thinks his girlfriend in Canada is dog, but Trent says it's a photo she took as she is into photography. Josh, Pete and Frankie dispute about who's going to ask her out. Meanwhile, Sophie has lost the necklace from Mel and she tells Brian that she's lost things before but she feels a little upset and must find it. Sophie realises that the necklace means more to her than she realises and Brian suggests Sophie buys an identical one whilst he goes to the children's home for a new Mel. Josh, wanting to go to the dance with Harry, stitches Pete and Frankie up. He pays a fellow classmate, Nathaniel, and pretending they heard Harry say what her interests are. When Pete is around, Josh tells Nathaniel that he will take Harry to the opera, Toscar and then the ballet, Swan Lake. Overheard by Frankie later, Josh tells Nathaniel that Harry loves German folk dancing and he downloaded dances off the internet. Pete and Frankie realise Josh set them up when Harry rejects them. Brian tells Sophie they have a new Mel and Mrs Reece is bringing her later. Sophie has a new necklace, but it isn't making her feel better but worse about loosing the old one. Sophie uses the galactic guide book and the old necklace was special because of sentimental value and she associates it with Mel. Unaware that Pete and Frankie are watching, Josh slips a letter in Harry's locker. Frankie breaks into Harry's locker and they put in Tania Thomas' locker. Mrs Reece brings Harry around to the Johnson-Barker house. When Sophie and Brian announce Harry is their new sister. Lucy isn't pleased as she just got the room to herself and storms off. Brian goes to fetch Josh to meet Harry. Josh is thrilled and assumes she must have read the letter, but Harry doesn't know what Josh is on about. Brian and Sophie reveal that Mrs Reece brought her round and that Harry is his new sister. Josh has a word with Brian. Josh tells Brian that his plans were to ask Harry to the dance. Brian thinks Josh is weird wanting to date his sister and Josh points out she wasn't his sister at the time. Lucy still isn't happy with sharing her room and snaps at Harry, stating she isn't her sister, when Harry tells her she can clear her chemistry set. Brian introduces Trent to Harry and he says they already met at school. Harry isn't happy when Brian keeps calling her the new Mel. Josh is puzzled when Tania comes round with the note that was supposed to be for Harry. Tania accepts the invite to the dance and Josh is pleased, but Brian ruins it by saying it's better than going with his sister. Josh tries to clarify the situation, but Tania leaves saying she is going to Pete's. The next morning, Harry is ignoring Brian after he keeps calling her the new Mel. Brian then starts calling her Harry and Sophie realises Harry is wearing her necklace and Brian gave it her. Lucy is about to tell Harry that Brian and Sophie are aliens, but Harry tells her she knows as she came down at night and saw Brian morph. Cast *Tony Gardener as Brian Johnson *Carla Medonça as Sophie Johnson *Alex Kew as Josh Barker *Charlotte Francis as Lucy Barker *Olisa Odele as CJ *Stephanie Fearon as Harry *Dan O'Brien as Mr Whiteside *Beatrice Kelly as Mrs Hardman *Neve Taylor as Mrs Reece *Keith Warwick as Trent Clements *Patrick Niknejad as Pete Walker *Jordan Maxwell as Frankie Perkins *Sasha Tilley as Tania Thomas *Isabelle Melling as Wendy Richardson *Kirsha Southward as Poppy Manning Category:Episodes